Javazon
The Javazon is an umbrella term used to describe a number of Amazon Builds that focus on the use of Javelins and Javelin and Spear Skills. In terms of Javazons, there is much versatility in terms of specialization, much like Bowazons. There are many types of Javazons that require far different variation in build, yet still go by the same name. However, all Javazons generally have some traits in common: *Penetrate - Although not as important to a Javazon as it is to a Bowazon, a bonus to Attack Rating is nonetheless useful for any Amazon. *Pierce - Many players do not max Pierce, but they do put enough points into it so that +equipment can help its effects. Lightning Javazons Javazons are characterized by their very high damage output against both mobs and single enemies, their fairly durable defense and their ability to fight well even without good gear (though it certainly aids them considerably). Typically, javazons use Lightning Fury to kill large groups of enemies, Charged Strike to take on single, powerful enemies, and Jab to deal with lightning immunes. With proper gear and skill point distribution, Javazons are perhaps the best crowd-killers in the game and excel in open spaces. Great places for running include the Secret Cow Level, the Chaos Sanctuary, and Baal runs. Skill Point Distribution Lightning javazons focus on Lightning Skills, and appropriately max out Power Strike, Charged Strike, Lightning Strike, and Lightning Fury. The best skills to use out of this set are Charged Strike and Lightning Fury, the combination of which are capable of handling mobs and bosses even in 8-player mode, and even with mediocre gear. The remaining points are invested in Pierce, which works extremely well with Lightning Fury, and other useful Passive and Magic skills such as Dodge, Avoid, Evade, and Critical Strike. Stat Point Distribution *Strength: enough for desired gear. 156 strength is a good end goal to equip Monarch shields needed to make the Spirit Rune Word. *Dexterity: Titan's Revenge, one of the best javazon spears available, requires 109 dexterity. *Vitality: All remaining points go here; javazons generally have poorer resistances than other classes and still get into the thick of fighting sometimes, so they're bound to take some damage. *Energy: None. Despite the high mana cost of their skills, high level javazons can make do with their fairly generous mana pool and equipment. Gear Generally, javazons look for resistances, +skills, mana, health, Increased Attack Speed and faster run/walk. One of the best mods for javazons is reduction to enemy lightning resists, though this is an extremely rare attribute granted by only a few items and skills. Below are some good item choices for javazons, from best/rarest to decent but common. *Helm: Griffon's Eye socketed with a Lightning facet, Harlequin Crest, a good Rare Circlet, Andariel's Visage, Crown of Ages, Valkyrie Wing, M'avina's True Sight, Rockstopper, Lore Rune Word, Radiance Rune Word. *Armor: Chains of Honor Rune Word, Treachery Rune Word, Enigma Rune Word, Peace Rune Word, Smoke Rune Word, Arkaine's Valor, Lionheart Rune Word. *Weapon: Titan's Revenge, Thunderstroke, a good Rare or Magical set of Amazon-specific Javelins with +Javelin and Spear skills, increased attack speed, or other solid modifiers. *Shield: Jeweler's Monarch of Deflecting socketed with four lightning facets, , Spirit Rune Word, Rhyme Rune Word, Splendor Rune Word, Ancient's Pledge Rune Word. *Gloves: Rare or Crafted gloves with IAS, +skills, stats, life/mana steal, or other good modifiers, Lancer's gloves of Alacrity, any set or unique gloves that give increased attack speed. *Belt: Razortail (its effects stack with Pierce), , Arachnid Mesh, Verdungo's Hearty Cord. *Boots: War Traveler, Gore Rider, any of the set boots that give a bonus to faster run/walk. *Rings: , Bul-Kathos' Wedding Band, Raven Frost, Dwarf Star, Wisp Projector. *Amulets: , The Cat's Eye, Highlord's Wrath, rare or crafted amulet with +skills, resistances, and other good modifiers. Mercenary Act II mercenaries are some of the best mercenaries to javazons thanks to their auras. Prayer mercenaries with the runeword allows javazons to quickly regenerate mana, a trait very useful in the early to mid game. The absolute best weapon, though it is very expensive, is the rune word, which grants a powerful Conviction aura that reduces enemy lightning resistance by 85% and tremendously increases javazon damage output. Poison Javazons Poison-based javazons are much rarer. Such Javazons will max out Poison Javelin and Plague Javelin, focusing on a Poison-themed character. Although certainly not as safe as a Lightning Javazon, a Poison Javazon also requires fewer synergies, and can therefore focus on other abilities like Fend or another of the Passive and Magic Skills.